


Unknown.

by fluffyloser



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, whisper challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyloser/pseuds/fluffyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marriage proposal is just a little bit harder when you do it during the Whisper Challenge. <br/>Where Dan was so nervous, that he couldn't ask Phil to marry him straight forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown.

Dan wasn’t going to lie, he was nervous as hell not like that is anything new being nervous was a pass time for him like an end circle spinning into a black abyss, but no one knew about any of this. It was a shout into the void he guessed but when he was walking from the store he noticed that he found his way into the area of weird shop titles meaning he was in the fancy side of town. With shop names like ‘Mist’ that seemed to sell really good sandwiches or “Death by Love’ which was totally a sex shop, he knew he had to get out before he found a burger that cost more than he would every make in his life. Instead he found an adorable shop that looked like it was built in the Victoria time period painted black with gold shining letters saying ‘Unknown’. He bit his lip and told himself that if he walked in he would walk something that he would regret getting, that didn’t stop him though. Luckily when he walked out of the shop he smiled knowing that he would never regret what he got. 

Now today was the day, the day Dan was going to let every word he wanted to ever leave his lips all at one time with everyone to judge him. He cared a lot about what other people thought about him. How he talked, what he wore, how he walked, how he would stare into those beautiful blue eyes and never want to stop, and how he was name heart eyes Howell. He was heart eyes for the man beside him for the past five years, he always had been. He remember the day they met, it was the day he fell for him. He was warm, he smelled like love and home. Dan felt like if he ever panicked or wanted to end It all he could look into those eyes or hold his soft hand that would caresses his hand with the other man’s thumb. He would say that he was hopelessly devoted to him but that wouldn’t even explain his love enough. Breathing and eating was hard before him, sleeping and getting up was the reason for the bags under his eyes, but now when he breathes it is the scent of the man’s stupid candles that made Dan warm and he ate with him on the couch watching American Horror Story or an anime at four am. He slept by his side every night with he back on his chest intertwining their legs together in the green and blue covers or maybe the black and grey ones and when Dan woke up he knew he would be next to the most breath-taking man that made him want to get up and survive the day right next to him.

They were at Louise house with Jog because he was back in town for the holiday season and they all wanted to make a video with the Whisper Challenge and Dan picked that this was the perfect time to do what he had planned for years. No one knew and Dan liked it like that, it felt more real. It felt like it would be a special moment for them. It would be a little hard to actually be able to speak when he talked on and on how much he loved the man in front of him while he couldn’t hear anything because of the head phones on his head blasting music into his pale ears, but when they started Dan thought the nerves and fears would all subside. They didn’t, his hands shook and he started to panic a tad but he had to do it, this was the right time this was it. 

“Okay, Phil I am going to yell at you next okay?” Dan yelled hoping his voice wouldn’t crack, when Phil smiled and nodded at him he knew that everything would be okay. Dan took in a deep breath and started.

“Phil, I have known you a long time.” “Phil, I like to eat pie.” “Phil, I have known you for a long time.”

“Phil, I have known you a long time.” Phil said and Dan nodded giving a thumbs up. Joe and Louis gave Dan an odd face and he just smiled at them.

“You have been by my side from the start.” “You have been by my side from the fart.” “Start.” ”Start.”

“And,” he looked at Louis and Joe who seem very confused but he didn’t care anymore. “I am in love with you.” Phil looked at him shocked not thinking that he just heard those words leave Dan’s mouth, he whispered out the words that Dan spoke. Louise had her hand to her mouth and Joe’s eyes were so wide that they were almost popping out of his face. Dan stood up from the soft bed and got on his knee then grabbed Phil’s hand. Phil had react just the same as Louise and Joe by having his baby blue deer eyes widen and his hand shake its way up to his mouth.

“I know you can’t hear me now but I don’t care, I am in love with you and I always will be in love with you. You helped me from myself and I feel like you deserve all the stars in the sky. I love it when you eat my cereal and when you push the hair out of my eyes. I love your laugh when I tickle your sides and I love your calming snores at night. I love how much you care about everyone and everything, and I love that you love me. I will never move on and I will love you way after you are gone, you will never sleep alone and I will love even after you are gone. So Phil Lester, will you marry my sorry ass?” Dan hand pulled out the blue box and opened it in front of Phil’s eyes that had glossed over with happy tears. He pulled off the head phones and looked straight into Dan’s eyes when throwing himself at the younger man.

“Yes, god Dan. Yes yes yes!” Phil mumbled into his shoulder and hugging Dan tightly. Louise and Joe were speechless but it didn’t matter anymore. Phil said yes, and when Dan took Phil’s hand in his when putting on his engagement ring Dan knew that forever started today and he was never looking back again.


End file.
